


Legs

by hibiscushyung



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PruAus - Freeform, PrusAus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscushyung/pseuds/hibiscushyung
Summary: Roderich has great thighs and Gilbert is a cannibal, apparently





	Legs

"Do you _mind?"_ Roderich says, voice dripping in mild irritation. He looks down.

His white silk nightgown was hiked up to his hip, a familiar rough, pale hand holding it up from one side.

In the midst of getting ready for bed, Gilbert had decided to make a surprise appearance, much to Roderich's dismay. and there was only one reason his lover would come running all the way to Austria in the dark.  
  
Roderich sighed shakily, focused on the sharp teeth biting and suckling on his exposed thighs. He fought off a tremble.

"Gilbert, did you really come all the way here-" he paused to look at the white head of hair brushing softly against his leg. "to bite at _my_ thighs?"

A rumble erupted from the white haired man hidden from Roderich's vision. "You don't seem to mind, specs." He finally looked up, red eyes glinting with mischief. "and plus, you taste good."

"Taste _good?_ Ridiculous. excuse me, but are you a cannibal?" Roderich scoffed and turned his nose up into the air, soft hair bouncing around his face.

"Must be the girly lotion then.. or maybe the shaving gel? since your legs are always as smooth as a babies-"

Gilbert's rant was silenced with Roderich's hand fisting in his hair and slamming his face against his thigh. "Don't even say it"

Gilbert cackled, and held his lovers thigh with both hands. He lifted it carefully and placed several kisses upon it, as one would with a hand.

When his eyes trailed back up, he noted the soft blush on the brunette's face, which only made him grin further. Roderich looked down and grumbled outwardly.

Gilbert licked his bottom lip.

"So can i continue?"


End file.
